zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Main Page Layout
This is a vote to keep the current main page or change it to this new layout. This vote will run for one week, where at the end the majority will win. This time period will be cut short, however, if there is an overwhelming majority in one direction. You must have 50 mainspace edits to vote in this, and a support will count as +1 whereas an oppose will count as -1. If at the end the total equals an even "0", the vote will extend for a designated amount of time that will be decided upon later. Sign. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Support (change main page) : : I'll glady through my support for this.'-- C2' / 19:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Nice to see that you fixed that empty space. Looks much better now, I really like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I like this. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 19:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : :I like it.--'Zelda phoenix' : : Looks awesome! I like the pictures and how it's much easier to get to where you need. The Midna (talk) 21:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Very cool. I like the picture buttons for the games, characters, enemies, and the rest of them. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 23:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Hawt stuph. No bias at all or anything—'Triforce' 14 02:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : :This one one looks much more organized that the current one, and the pictures make it more visually appealing. I like it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Cooler format, pictures, more organized, more efficient, just an overall improvement! Portal-Kombat : : More organized and easier on the eyes. DjMack (talk) : : MUCH more organized and MUCH easier on the eyes. --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 04:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Hah, you stole my work for me. Screw you! Anyways, it's looking good, just some stuff to discuss. --AuronKaizer ' 14:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : :I'll miss all the yellow, but this still looks way better. 'Metroidhunter32 17:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : :Looks good. UberPhoeb 16:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) : : I dont See why not. Peakprovince : : Looks great. I might want to change a few of the pictures you have listed (though it's not important) but other wise this is a big improvement over the current main page.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 15:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oppose (keep main page) : : sorry i just like the current one. I like the way it has a welcome as the first thing you see and the featured article without having to scroll down. Oni Link 20:01, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : its fine the way it is, besides I think that itde be too much like ZWs page--LEEKDUCK : : Your opposing because it doesn't say welcome? --User:EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : just giving reasons why i like the current main page. Oni Link 15:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : It has been reworked you know. '-- C2' / 22:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Comments I'm still working on it to see if we can fix the overlapping problem. Ok what's there is pretty much it. Something weird is going on with the welcome header but I'll try to fix that tomorrow.—'Triforce' 14 00:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I'd prefer more variety in the images...not just MM/TP/OoT/TWW. Preferably a different game for each button. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :I tried to do that, I was thinking about putting a subrosian for the race but the idea got turned down because it is too obscure. Seems maybe its a better idea to put the most recognizable things. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::That still doesn't mean you can't put more variety into it. --AuronKaizer ' 16:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Well what ideas do you have? We could probably change the sword to artwork from ALttP. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nah, not that. Hero of Time 87's one good idea was not to use that. He had several, but whatever. Anyways, the games section could use the generic Zelda logo to avoid bias, I guess. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:20, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Its the most searched game on the website, thats why I chose it. And I don't know if we have anything else from OoT on there. I don't know if the sword is from that or whatever. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, something XYZ said...he said the "white space" is gone. That means you've removed the ad coding. If Wikia see that, they're likely to punish us in some way. We wouldn't want that. It needs to be re-added, or we might all be jobless before we know it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :No I'm talking about something else, the ads are still there. Earlier the little boxes for games, characters, enemies, etc. were kind of clumped into one place and there was a bunch of empty space on the sides. That's what I was talking about. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to stay neutral on this. I am really can't decide about this, and please don't feel bad if I vote either for or against it. Mr kmil (talk) 20:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah all of it's still up for discussion guys, so fire away with the ideas and suggestions.—Triforce' ' 14' 20:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Are these icon selections any better? —'Triforce' ' 14' 21:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, not bad, even though that artwork of Link is what irks me the most...it just doesn't look particularly cool. Also, I think the Master Sword should be used no matter what. Additionally, the sprite just looks out of place together with the artwork. Actually, inna final analysis, it's not really an improvement over the old one. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Just trying to diversify it. Anyone feel free to change up the images to make it better. I'll keep my eyes peeled for better ones.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :I don't like it. I think we should have a common enemy not Ganon. And a generic character for the race. I see no real issue to be honest with the way it was. We could probably change the Link artwork though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) ::Don't like it.'-- C2' / 22:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Then change it up, that's why it's here, so we can decide on something that looks nice, be it something new or a rendition of the current one.—'Triforce' ' 14' 22:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't really have a problem with the image of Link, AK does. So he should probably be the one to change it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :So, when will this vote thing come to a close? --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 16:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::It said in a week, and it started on October 4, so probably tomorrow. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I can't vote, don't have enough edits (I don't think--I haven't checked in a while), but the new page looks really nice. My only beef is that I like the featured article at the top of the page better. User3000 :Your six edits short. Pretty close, but not there. Sorry :(-- C2' / 22:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Should we begin the copying and pasting of Joe's page unto the main page? --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 14:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::We already have, but it turned out messed up so it will be added when the problems are fixed.'-- C2' / 14:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) My main problem with the images is that we are mixing art styles. We have a realistic Link standing next to a cel shaded Moblin standing above an in game image of the Majora's Moon. It just makes the images stick out like a sore thumb and look convoluted if we do it like that. We should all stick to a single art style, weather it be realistic or cartoon like (please no in game images).--ShutUpNavi (talk) 19:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, the images have been a concern, but if you have a big problem with it, you'll have to mess with the images in the box up on this page until we find something we like.—'Triforce' ' 14' 19:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) To be quite honest, I like the images as they are now, although I can see why some don't. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 19:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC)